Eine Welt ohne Toa
Prolog Lhikan hatte das Kolosseum erreicht. Es wurde von ca. 50 Vahki Zadakh bewacht. Nun sah er, dass eine kleine Gestalt hastig auf das Kolosseum zugelaufen kam. "Dume! Falls du es wirklich bist!" sagte Lhikan leise zu sich selbst. Dann schlich er leise auf den Eingang des Kolosseums zu. Nun blieb Dume stehen und sah sich nervös um. Er weiß, dass ich hier bin. dachte Lhikan und presste sich gegen die Wand des Kolosseums. "Suchen wir jemanden?" fragte eine dunkle Stimme. Schnell sah sich Lhikan um, doch das letzte was er sah, war eine Faust, die auf seine Maske zuschnellte. Er wurde meterweit durch die Luft geschleudert, bevor er in den Armen eines Zadakh landete. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Turaga Dume auf das Kolosseum zurannte. Jetzt wusste er, dass es nicht Dume sein konnte, denn kein Turaga konnte sich so schnell bewegen. "Krekka!" schrie Lhikan und befreite sich aus dem Griff des Zadakh. Nun kamen auch noch die anderen Zadakh angerannt, doch Lhikan aktivierte seine Hau und starrte sie an. "Verschwindet hier, ihr Vahki! Ich verrichte nur meine Arbeit!" als die Vahki diesen Satz gehört hatten, gingen sie wieder auf ihre Position zurück und bewachten das Kolosseum. "Clever, aber du kommst zu spät!" sagte der Dunkle Jäger und kam auf Lhikan zugelaufen. Der Toa des Feuers bereitete eine vernichtende Attacke vor, doch er konnte sie nicht ausführen, da Metru Nui durch ein gewaltiges Erdbeben erschüttert wurde. "Was ist jetzt los?" schrie Krekka und rannte weg. "Ich bin zu spät! Mata Nui steh uns bei!" sagte Lhikan als er realisierte, was gerade passiert war - Mata Nui war besiegt. Kapitel 1: Das Beben So schnell er konnte rannte Lhikan nach Le-Metru. Schon aus der Ferne konnte er Nidhikis Rufe hören, die den Matoranern die Richtung weißten. "Nidhiki? Nidhiki, wo bist du?" schrie der Toa des Feuers. In der Dunkelheit sah er, wie ein Toa der Luft schnell auf ihn zugerannt kam. "Es ist etwas schreckliches passiert!" schrie Lhikan, versuchend den Lärm des Erdbebens zu übertönen. "Das merke ich gerade, was ist passiert?" fragte Nidhiki ebenfalls schreiend. "Jemand hat sich die ganze Zeit als Turaga Dume ausgegeben und Mata Nui eingeschläfert, deshalb bebt die Erde so stark! Hätte ich es früher gewusst, hätte ich den Täter noch aufhalten können, aber ein Dunkler Jäger hat mich davon abgehalten!" erklärte Lhikan. Nidhiki sah sich um, obwohl das Beben sehr stark war, sah es nicht so aus, als ob die Gebäude zusammenbrechen würden. Aus diesem Grund entschied er sich zusammen mit Lhikan nach Dume zu suchen. "Und was glaubst du, wo Dume ist?" fragte Nidhiki. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber bestimmt irgendwo im Kolosseum. Die Vahki hätten mitbekommen, wenn Dume von hier weggebracht worden wäre!" schrie Lhikan. Nidhiki nickte und die beiden rannten in Richtung Kolosseum. "Vielleicht ist der Verräter noch irgendwo in der Nähe, wenn wir uns aufteilen können wir ihn bestimmt finden!" sagte Lhikan. "Du hast recht! Ich suche nach Dume und du machst dich auf die Suche nach dem Verräter, du hast ihn ja schon gesehen, oder?" fragte Nidhiki. "Ja, ich werde ihn erkennen, wenn ich ihn sehe. Wir treffen uns später wieder hier!" sagte Lhikan. Die beiden nickten sich zu und trennten dann ihre Wege. * * * Zur selben Zeit saß Makuta Icarax in seinem Labor auf Destral und war dabei eine neue Rahi-Spezies zu erschaffen, der ihm als Transportmittel diente. Auf ein Mal hörte er Worte in seinem Kopf, gesprochen mit einer Stimme, die er gut kannte - Teridax' Stimme. Icarax, ich brauche deine Unterstützung. Hier in Metru Nui läuft nicht alles wie geplant, es wäre besser, wenn einer meiner fähigsten Makuta herkommt, nur zur Sicherheit. sagte die Stimme von Teridax. Vielleicht hast du es vergessen, Teridax, aber ich bin kein Rahkshi, dem du einfach befehlen kannst, was er zu tun hat. Ich bin Makuta Icarax und eigentlich sollte ich auf deinem Thron sitzen. Was sollte mich also dazu bringen dir zu helfen? antwortete Icarax mental. Neben dir habe ich auch noch einen zweiten Makuta nach Metru Nui bestellt und er hat mir zugesagt. Eines sage ich dir: ich habe euch zwei nicht umsonst nach Metru Nui gerufen, ihr seid die vertrauenswürdigsten Makuta. Und derjenige, dem ich am meißten Vertraue wird eine Belohnung zuteil werden, deren Ausmaß er sich nicht vorstellen kann. antwortete Teridax. Gut, ich werde kommen. Aber denk nicht, dass das an deinen Versprechungen liegt... ich liebe es einfach dich scheitern zu sehen. erwiederte Icarax und beendete das Gespräch. Nun setzte er seine Kraft der Teleportation ein, um sich in das Kolosseum von Metru Nui zu teleportieren. "Ich habe euch schon erwartet, was hat denn so lange gebraucht?" fragte Teridax ungeduldig. "Wir hatten noch ein Projekt zu erledigen." sagte Krika desinteressiert und sah sich in der Kammer um. "Sogar auf Destral sieht es besser aus." "Das ist nicht der Grund, weshalb ich euch gerufen habe. Ich habe zwei wichtige Aufträge, die ich nur den zuverlässigsten Makuta übertragen kann." sagte Teridax. "Wir sind ganz ohr." sagte Icarax. "Gut. Icarax, du wirst dich um die beiden Toa der Insel kümmern, während ich die Matoraner im Kolosseum beschäftige. Krika du wirst durch die Große Barriere reisen, um eine Toa zu suchen, die mir entkommen konnte. Du wirst sie nicht töten, du wirst ihr lediglich etwas wegnehmen - den Nui-Stein... oder besser gesagt, die Fragmente. Reiß ihr jedes einzelne Fragment aus der Rüstung und lass sie leiden, aber wehe sie stirbt, dann wirst du ihr direkt in die Unterwelt folgen und du weißt wie sehr sich Atakus über Besuch von anderen Makuta freut." sagte Teridax. Kapitel 2: Befreiung Ohne ein Wort zu sagen verließ Icarax die Kammer im Kolosseum, er musste nichts sagen, er hielt es nicht für nötig Teridax' Befehl mit einer Antwort zu würdigen und so beschloss er sich einfach seiner Aufgabe zu widmen - nicht um Teridax einen Gefallen zu tun, sondern einfach um Spaß zu haben. Es war zwar Nacht, doch die Korridore des Kolosseums waren so hell beleuchtet, dass es aussah als wäre es helligster Tag. Icarax hielt inne, er hörte Schritte, die schnell lauter wurden - jemand kam. Na hoffen wir doch mal, dass es einer der Toa ist... dachte Icarax und versteckte sich. Nun bemerkte er, dass es mehr als nur einer war, der da auf ihn zugerannt kam, es war eine ganze Vahki-Truppe. Gelangweilt stellte sich Icarax in ihren Weg. "Warum haben wir es denn so eilig?" fragte der Makuta, doch die Vahki antworteten nur durch heftiges Kieferklappern, bevor sie ihre Waffen auf ihn richteten. "Ihr scheint ziemlich in Eile zu sein und ich denke, dass der Grund dafür ein aufständiger Matoraner ist... oder vielleicht doch ein Toa?" fragte Icarax und aktivierte seine Kanohi-Maske der Gehorsamkeit. Sofort wurden die Vahki Nuurakh ihm hörig und führten ihn dorthin, wo sie eigentlich hinrennen wollten. * * * Toa Nidhiki hatte seine Kanohi Volitak, die Maske der Verborgenheit, eingesetzt, um das Kolosseum durchsuchen zu können, wusste jedoch nicht, dass es im inneren von Nuurakh bewacht wurde und hatte nun ein Problem. Die Nuurakh, die im Kolosseum wachten waren von dem erfinderischen Onu-Matoraner Nuparu so stark verbessert worden, dass sie jedes kleine Geräusch hören konnten und da half eine Volitak auch nicht viel. Nun rannte er um sein Leben. Diese Vahki Nuurakh waren nicht darauf ausgerichtet nicht arbeitende Matoraner zu bestrafen, sondern jeden zu stellen, der nicht befugt war das Kolosseum zu betreten. "Kommt nur her ihr Vahki!" sagte Nidhiki und sammelte seine Elementarkräfte. Er hörte wie die Vahki schon, sie würden ihn jeden Moment einholen und er saß in einer Sackgasse. "Nidhiki... Nidhiki... wo bist du?" sagte Icarax. Nidhiki erschauderte kurz, er kannte Icarax zwar nicht, doch seine Stimme war schon furchteinflößender als das Brüllen des Kanohi-Drachen. War das der Verräter, der sich als Dume ausgegeben hatte? Nidhiki presste sich gegen eine Wand und war überrascht, als diese nachgab und er sich in einem schwach beleuchteten Raum wiederfand. "Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Nidhiki sich selbst und sah sich in dem Raum um, er war komplett leer, bis auf einige Runde Kapseln, die im ganzen Raum verteilt waren. "Was sind das für Kapseln und wieso lagern sie hier?" fragte Nidhiki. Der Toa der Luft ging langsam auf eine der Kapseln zu und rollte sie vor sich her, bis er sah, dass jemand darin war - Turaga Dume. Mit aller Gewalt versuchte er die Kapsel zu öffnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Schließlich legte er verzweifelt eine Hand auf die Kapsel, woraufhin sie sich öffnete und Dume freigab, doch der Turaga lag in einem tiefen Schlaf. "Keine Sorge, Dume. Ich hole dich da raus!" sagte Nidhiki und gab einen Teil seiner Toa-Energie an Nidhiki ab. Hustend erwachte der Turaga und starrte in Nidhikis Gesicht. "Nidhiki? Was machst du hier, wo sind die anderen Toa? Wo bin ich?" sagte Dume mit leiser Stimme. "Ich habe nach dir gesucht, weißt du wie lange du schon in dieser Kapsel gefangen warst? Was ist das letzte, woran du dich erinnerst?" fragte Nidhiki. "Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ihr den Kanohi-Drachen besiegt und nach Xia gebracht habt, aber mehr ist doch bis jetzt nicht passiert, oder?" fragte Dume. "Oh doch... ein Verräter hat sich als du ausgegeben und die Stadt regiert. Mata Nui ist in einen Tiefschlaf versetzt worden und Lhikan und ich sind die letzten Toa Mangai. Wir brauchen dringend Unterstützung, denn Tuyet ist korrupt und konnte uns entkommen. Die Stadt ist einem eventuellen Angriff hilflos ausgeliefert und dieser Angriff hat schon begonnen." erklärte Nidhiki. "Ich verstehe zwar nicht, was jetzt alles vorgefallen ist, aber ich weiß, dass die Zeit fehlt es mir zu erklären. Nidhiki, mach dich auf den Weg zum Südlichen Kontinent. Dort leben viele Toa. Bring sie her und vertreibe das Böse von der Insel." befahl Dume. "Stell keine Fragen, wir werden die Stadt schon zusammenhalten wichtig ist nur, dass du dich beeilst!" "Okay Dume, ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg." sagte Nidhiki und sah sich um. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand befand sich eine Tür, die er nun vorsichtig und leise öffnete. Dahinter war keine Gefahr zu sehen. "Bleib hier Dume, komm erst in ein paar Stunden wieder raus, ich werde die Angreifer ablenken, bleib an einem sicheren Ort!" sagte Nidhiki und verließ den Raum. Kapitel 3: Der Kampf Nidhiki schlich durch die Korridore und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu bleiben, wobei ihm seine Kanohi Volitak half. Er lief so schnell er konnte zurück zu dem Ort, durch den er in Dumes Kammer gelangt war, doch die Vahki waren nicht dort. Er sah sich um, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Dann gingen auf ein Mal alle Lichter aus und Nidhiki konnte etwas spüren... eine Präsenz, eine dunkle Präsenz. "Ich weiß was du bist. Ein Makuta versteckt sich immer in den Schatten." sagte Nidhiki selbstbewusst. "So, wenn du so viel über uns Makuta weißt, wirst du mir sicher sagen können, was ich als nächstes vorhabe, oder?" fragte Icarax mit bedrohlicher Stimme. Nidhiki rollte mit den Augen, wobei er versuchte die Umgebung nach dem Makuta abzusuchen. "Du wirst vermutlich wieder deine Lakaien auf mich hetzen." sagte Nidhiki. "Du hälst uns Makuta wohl für sehr einfallslos... du hast recht." sagte Icarax und schaltete das Licht erneut an. Nidhiki fand sich in der Mitte eines Kreises, der aus Vahki bestand, wieder. Alle mechanoiden hatten ihre Waffen auf den Toa der Luft gerichtet, doch dieser zeigte sich nicht sehr beeindruckt und nahm langsam seine Sense aus seinem Rückenbehälter, woraufhin sich die Vahki in Angriffsposition begaben. "Ich habe schon einige Vahki abgestellt, sag mir wieso ich es jetzt nicht tun sollte?" fragte Nidhiki, der die nächsten Sekunden nutzte, um seine Elementarkräfte für einen gewaltigen Angriff vorzubereiten. "Oh, Nidhiki... du wirst es tun, aber es wird nie enden. Auf Metru Nui befinden sich tausende Vahki, du wirst nicht alle ausschalten können." sagte Icarax und begann zu lachen. Das Gräusch, das dadurch verursacht wurde, war so schrecklich, dass jedes freihe Rahi freiwillig in die Archive gekrochen wäre, wenn es das Lachen gehört hätte. "Vielleicht kann Nidhiki sie nicht abschalten, aber ich kann es!" sagte eine vertrauenswürdige Stimme, die hinter Icarax aufgetaucht war. Icarax sah sich um und sah in die Maske von Turaga Dume. Der Turaga des Feuers hielt einen Apparat in seinen Händen. "Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Teridax dich nicht tötet." sagte Icarax und stürmte auf den Turaga zu, doch dieser drückte einen Knopf auf dem Apparat, der alle Vahki von Metru Nui deaktivierte. Todesmutig sah er Icarax in die Augen, mit einem Blick, der dem Makuta signalisierte, dass er bereit war zu sterben, doch so weit kam es nie, denn Nidhiki erstellte eine solide Wand aus Luft, die den Makuta zurückschleuderte. "Dann werde ich mich wohl mit dir zufriedenstellen müssen!" sagte Icarax und schleuderte einen Feuerball auf Dume, während er Nidhiki unter seinen Arm nahm und ihm mit einem starken Schlag auf den Kopf das Bewusstsein raubte. Kurz danach hatte er sich wegteleportiert. Dume richtete sich auf und war schockiert festzustellen, dass der Apparat zerstört war - Metru Nui war schutzlos. * * * Dume war so schnell nach Ta-Metru gelaufen, wie er konnte. Zu seinen Zeiten als Toa hatte er sich eines geschworen, dass er niemals aufgeben würde. Und als er das Amt als Turaga von Metru Nui antrat schwor er sich immer für die Stadt zu sorgen, auch wenn das sein Leben kosten würde, und genau das würde er jetzt tun - die Stadt beschützen. Nur aus diesem Grund suchte er nun den Ta-Matoranischen Wächter Jaller auf. "Turaga Dume, was machen Sie hier? Ich weiß, es sieht noch schlimm aus, doch die Flut, die Tuyet erstellt hatte, hat große Schäden hier in Ta-Metru angerichtet. Wir sind ständig damit beschäftigt die Schäden zu beheben, doch es hat sich als schlimmer herausgestellt, als es aussah." sagte Jaller, Hauptmann der Wache von Ta-Metru. "Das ist es nicht, wieso ich gekommen bin." sagte Dume. "Erlaubt mir die Bitte zu wissen, aus welchem Grund Ihr mich aufsucht." sagte Jaller ehrfürchtig. "Jaller, das ist eine schlimme Zeit für Metru Nui. Ehrbietungen sind nicht angebracht, ich war auch einmal ein Matoraner und zu diesen Zeiten hat mich niemand verehrt, wieso sollte es jetzt jemand tun? Jaller, ich werde euch verlassen müssen." sagte Dume. "Es tut mir leid, Turaga. Wieso musst du uns verlassen?" fragte Jaller. "Du wirst alles früh genug erfahren, im Moment ist die Zeit noch nicht gekommen. Während meiner Abwesenheit übertrage ich dir die Leitung über die Stadt, sorge gut für sie." sagte Turaga Dume. "Ich werde das nicht alleine schaffen, Turaga." erwiederte Jaller. "Dann such dir ein Team aus vertrauenswürdigen Toa, das dir hilft. Ich habe keine Zeit mehr. Ich vertraue dir, denn deine Bestimmung hält noch mehr für dich bereit, größere Aufgaben werden dir aufgetragen werden... dies ist erst der Anfang, glaub mir." sagte Dume und machte sich auf den Weg. Kapitel 4: Die Verwandlung Ein Tropfen kaltes Wasser rollte über die silberne Kanohi Volitak von Toa Nidhiki. Sofort wurde dieser Tropfen von einem zweiten verfolgt und dann von einem dritten, bevor der Toa der Luft aufwachte und sich in einer kalten Höhle wiederfand, in der das Kondenzwasser von der Decke tropfte. Er fühlte sich geschwächt und versuchte sich aufzurichten, merkte jedoch bald, dass das für ihn unmöglich war, da er gefesselt war. "Versuch es gar nicht, oder die Fesseln werden noch enger." sagte die klobige Gestalt, deren Siluhette Nidhiki in der Dunkelheit der Höhle ausmachen konnte. "Ich muss schon sagen, du bist ein guter Makuta... du erfüllst alle Kriterien, da du niemanden umbringst, sondern nur solange gefangen hälst, bis er es schafft sich zu befreien. Das ist ein Kompliment." sagte Nidhiki ironisch. "Reiß du nur deine Sprüche... in ein paar Sekunden wirst du das alles anders sehen..." sagte Icarax und hantierte in der Ferne herum, auf ein Mal ertönte ein seltsames Geräusch, das sich beinahe wie ein Kreischen anhörte. Dann fing Icarax an, Teile von sich selbst abzureißen und sie in ein Glas mit Chemikalien zu legen. "Warum zerstörst du deine eigenen Kraata?" fragte Nidhiki amüsiert. "Das wirst du noch früh genug sehen..." erwiederte Icarax halbherzig, während sich die Flüssigkeit in dem Glas grün färbte. Zufrieden öffnete er das Glas und holte eine sich windende Gestalt heraus, die nicht im entferntesten an Kraata erinnerte. "Mein guter, und bald auch dein guter, Freund Mutran hat mir die Formel für unsere neuste Errungenschaft per Telepathie zukommen lassen." sagte Icarax, während er das Wesen anstarrte und sich langsam zu Nidhiki beugte. "Und was ist das für ein vor Schleim triefendes Wesen?" fragte Nidhiki etwas eingeschüchtert. "Wir kennen noch keinen Namen, aber provisorisch werde ich diesen kleinen Freund hier einfach Schattenegel nennen, denn sie saugen dir das Licht aus und ersetzen es durch Schatten. Aber ich kann verstehen, wenn du das nicht verstehst, immerhin bist du ein Toa. Also werde ich es dir am besten einmal vorführen." sagte Icarax lachend. Nidhiki versuchte sich zu wehren, doch es half nichts und wenige Sekunden später waren die silbernen Bestandteile seiner Rüstung schwarz wie Teridax' Kanohi Kraahkan. "Hallo Nidhiki." sagte Icarax. "Du..." sagte der neue Schatten-Nidhiki, während er Icarax wutentbrannt anstarrte, es war genau der Gesichtsausdruck, der Icarax ein Lächeln ins Herz gezaubert hätte - wenn er denn eines hätte. "Ich heiße dich herzlich auf unserer Seite willkommen, auf der Seite der Missverstandenen, doch das wird sich bald ändern. Aber dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe... wo ist Lhikan?" fragte Icarax und versuchte dabei seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, was ihm schwerer viel als er gedacht hatte. * * * Lhikan ging unruhig vor dem Eingang des Kolosseums auf und ab. Er war alarmiert und hielt seine Feuer-Großschwerter in der Hand. Während er nach dem Verräter gesucht hatte, waren auf ein Mal alle Vahki deaktiviert worden. Dies sorgte dafür, dass er sofort wieder zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt ging, um dort Nidhiki zu treffen, doch er war spät. "Nidhiki, wo bleibst du?" fragte er sich selbst besorgt. "Endlich hast du mir bewiesen, dass du wahnsinnig bist. Wer würde sonst selbstgespräche führen?" fragte eine Stimme, die Lhikan bekannt vorkam. "Nidhiki, was soll das? Du bist zu spät! Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, die Vahki sind alle deaktiviert und... wieso ist deine Rüstung so schwarz?" fragte Lhikan, der bemerkt hatte, dass die Reflektion des Mondes auf Nidhikis Rüstung durch die dunkle Farbe fast vollkommen verschwunden war. "Nichts, ich habe nur vor einen Imagewechsel durchzuführen. Man soll mich ernst nehmen, als Toa. Ich bin wie neu geboren, sag ich dir. Und es fühlt sich gut an, so viel Kraft zu erhalten ist etwas, das ich mir immer gewünscht hatte, komm zu uns Lhikan. Schließ dich den Schatten an und finde heraus wie es ist Macht zu haben." sagte Nidhiki. "Wer hat dir das angetan? Wer hat dir das Licht ausgesaugt?" fragte Lhikan wütend. "Das wirst du früh genug erfahren, aber jetzt... schlaf..." sagte Nidhiki, während Lhikan von hinten von Icarax bewusstlos geschlagen wurde. "Ich will das tun!" sagte Nidhiki und nahm Icarax den Schattenegel weg. Genüsslich legte er ihn an Lhikans Kehle und sah mit Begeisterung zu, wie sich auch seine Rüstung verfärbte. Kapitel 5: Einsamkeit Lhikan blieb eine lange Zeit lang bewusstlos, doch Nidhiki und Icarax wichen nie von seiner Seite. "Du hast gekämpft, Nidhiki." sagte Icarax. "Gekämpft? Wofür?" fragte Nidhiki. "Du hast versucht die Dunkelheit in dir zu unterdrücken, doch am Ende warst du erleichtert, dass ich dir den Weg geebnet habe der zu sein, der du immer sein wolltest." sagte Icarax. Nidhiki starrte ihn an, doch der Makuta konnte nicht ausmachen, welche Art von Wut in den Augen von Nidhiki lag, war es Wut, weil er nun ein Schatten-Toa war, oder war es Wut, weil er zustolz war es zuzugeben? Doch Icarax konnte sich darüber keine weiteren Gedanken machen, denn nun erhielt er eine mentale Nachricht von Teridax. "Wir haben keine Zeit mehr darauf zu warten, dass Lhikan aufwacht. Ich habe gerade Nachricht von Teridax bekommen, wir haben einen Krieg vorzubereiten und ihr müsst ausgebildet werden." sagte Icarax und bereitete sich für die Teleportation vor. * * * Dume saß in seinem Boot, als er sah, wie sich der Schatten, den Icarax mit sich brachte, verschwand. Dieser Makuta musste die Insel jetzt verlassen haben. Nun machte er sich Gedanken was er tun sollte, er musste Verstärkung für Metru Nui holen. Die Insel war unbewacht und ein leichtes Ziel für jegliche Angreifer. Doch wo sollte er diese Hilfe holen? In der Nähe gab es viele Inseln, doch keine Toa. Es war fast so als gäbe es keine Toa mehr. Nun erinnerte sich Dume an seine Zeit als Toa zurück, er war oft auf dem südlichen Kontinent gewesen, dort wimmelte es damals nur so von Toa. Jedes Dorf hatte dort mindestens einen Toa. Wenn er dort hinkam, konnte er ohne Probleme Verstärkung holen, doch es war ein langer Weg zum Südlichen Kontinent. In Dumes Geist befand sich nur ein Gedanke Ich muss mein Versprechen gegenüber der Stadt und Mata Nui halten, ich werde die Insel verteidigen. das waren die Gedanken, die Dume durch den Kopf schossen, auch wenn er selbst schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte. Dume starrte in den finsteren Nachthimmel und bemerkte eine Bewegung am Himmel. Er konnte es nicht genau erkennen, doch es sah aus wie eine Wolke, die sich neu bildete - eine Wolke aus Schatten. Es war der Makuta, der Nidhiki mitgenommen hatte. Er war hier. Das bedeutete, dass Dume in der Nähe von Destral war, wo sonst sollte ein Makuta einen gefangenen hinbringen? Wenn er jetzt in der Nähe von Destral war, dann hatte er eine Chance die beiden zu befreien, und er würde es tun. * * * In der Dunkelheit strahlte eine kleine blaue Lichtquelle, die sich langsam formte. Als der Prozess beendet war, befanden sich Icarax, Nidhiki und Lhikan auf der Insel Destral, genauer gesagt auf dem Marktplatz, auf dessen Boden Muster von verschiedenen Toa angeordnet waren. "Ah... die Nacht, ich weiß nicht wieso, aber Nachts fühle ich mich stärker." sagte Nidhiki als er in den schwachen Schein des Mondes trat. "Es ist so, ich habe nicht herausgefunden wieso, aber der Mond verstärkt unsere Kraft." erwiederte Icarax. Direkt neben sich erschien nun erneut ein blauer Strahl, der sich langsam in Krika verwandelte. "Schön, dass du auch endlich kommst." sagte Icarax ironisch. "Noch schöner wäre es, wenn du einfach still wärst." erwiederte Krika wütend. "Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du ein verbitterter sonderling warst, aber wütend noch dazu? Endlich wirst du ein wahrer Makuta. Was hat denn den entscheidenden Anstoß gegeben?" fragte Icarax mit einer Stimme, die ausdrückte, dass er sich nicht wirklich für Krika interessierte, sondern lieber einen Matoraner quälen würde. "Wer sind die zwei möchtegern-Toa neben dir?" fragte Krika, während er auf eine gewaltige Halle zubewegte. Wie durch einen stummen Impuls folgten Icarax und Nidhiki, der den immer noch bewusstlosen Lhikan auf der Schulter trug. "Die letzten Toa von Metru Nui, jedenfalls waren sie das. Hast du Teridax' Nachricht bekommen? Wir müssen den Krieg vorbereiten und zwei Toa des Schattens sind dabei durchaus hilfreich, findest du nicht?" fragte Icarax. "Doch. Ich werde mich mit Mutran und Chirox um neue Kriegs-Rahi kümmern, du sorgst dafür, dass die beiden noch heute von Vamprah trainiert werden. Danach wirst du alle Makuta in der Konferenzhalle versammeln und sie in die Planänderung einweihen. Jeder Makuta soll noch in dieser Nacht damit beginnen Rahkshi zu produzieren und zu trainieren. In genau einem Jahr wird der Krieg beginnen und Vatori Nui wird nur einer von vielen Siegeszügen sein." sagte Krika, während er in der Dunkelheit verschwand, dabei bemerkte er nicht, dass Dume alles beobachtet hatte. Kapitel 6: Konferenz Im Schatten der Nacht folgte Dume Makuta Icarax, der sich auf einen hohen Berg begab und von dort aus die Kraft seines Powerschreis verwendete, um alle Makuta herbeizurufen. Es waren ca. 100 Makuta, die nun in die Festung im Zentrum von Destral gingen. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine andere bizarre Gestalt, die jedem Kahgarak das Fürchten lehren würde oder das Zivon erstarren lassen würden, doch Dume hielt das nicht auf. An der anderen Ecke des Gebäudes sah er einen Belüftungsschacht und kletterte hinein. Zu seinem Glück endete dieser genau über der Konferenzhalle und er hatte einen guten Blick auf die versammelten Makuta. Der Konferenzraum war gigantisch und die Wände waren durch Malereien, Inschriften oder Gravuren verziert, die die Geschichte der Bruderschaft erzählten. Dumes Blick blieb bei einer Abbildung von sechs außergewöhnlich gut ausgerüsteter Toa hängen, die sich schützend vor einen gewaltigen Makuta stellten, der eine Kanohi Kraahkan trug. Jeder dieser Toa trug einen Speer und einen Schild. "Brüder, ich habe euch hier versammelt, da uns etwas großes bevorsteht!" sagte Icarax, der auf einer großen Tribüne vor den Makuta stand. "Ich hoffe, dass es etwas großes ist. Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit und die Unterwelt kann nicht ewig von meinen Lakeien bewacht werden." sagte ein schwarz-rot gepanzerter Makuta, der oft auf den Namen Atakus hörte, sich jedoch auch mit der Bezeichung des Totenwächters zufrieden gab. "Sei ruhig, Atakus. Du wirst die toten schnell genug wiedersehen, aber dich geht dieser Krieg auch etwas an! Ihr alle kennt Teridax' Plan, er will die Herrschaft des Universums an sich reißen und Mata Nui stürzen, er will eine neue Ordnung in unserem Universum schaffen." "Du musst den Plan nicht wiederholen, wir kennen ihn!" sagte ein rot gepanzerter Makuta, namens Antroz. "Wie dem auch sei, vielleicht habt ihr mitbekommen, dass eines der wichtigsten Artefakte des Universums in den Händen einer Toa ist - der Nui-Stein. Teridax hat den Plan geändert, er wird den Nui-Stein stehlen und wir sollen diese Toa auslöschen. In genau einem Jahr wird ein Krieg stattfinden, auf der Oberfläche des Universums. Dort befinden sich zwei Inseln und auf einer davon versteckt sich die Toa. Wir werden jeden verfügbaren Visorak, Rahkshi, Exo-Toa, Rahi und weitere auf diesen Kampf vorbereiten, denn sobald wir den Nui-Stein haben, werden wir damit beginnen das Universum zu erobern, und Metru Nui wird die erste Station sein!" schrie Icarax. "Woher wissen wir, dass Teridax uns nicht betrügt, so wie er es schon ein Mal gemacht hat?" fragte eine weiß gepanzerte Makuta. "Vertrauen, Gavorak. Das Wort heißt Vertrauen. Ich weiß, dass viele von euch dieses Wort aus ihrem Wortschatz gestrichen haben, doch es kann nicht sein, dass wir unseren Toa Hagah vertrauen und uns gegenseitig nicht. Teridax hat die Bruderschaft zu vielen Siegen geführt und er wird uns noch weiter führen!" erwiederte Icarax. Die weiße Makuta namens Gavorak verschränkte unzufrieden die Arme. * * * Es war nun tiefste Nacht und die Konferenz hatte sich schon lange aufgelöst, doch Dume hatte es noch nicht gewagt wieder aus dem Schacht zu klettern, doch nun hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Luft rein war und begann zurückzuschleichen. In der Dunkelheit konnte ihn niemand sehen, was auch nicht möglich war. Destral sah aus wie eine Geisterstadt, denn nun waren alle Makuta in ihren Fabriken oder Trainingsanlagen, um ihre Lakeien auszubilden, oder neue Kriegs-Rahi zu produzieren. Dies war auch der Grund dafür, dass Dume die Schritte hörte, die langsam lauter wurden. "Ich bin zufrieden mit deiner Leistung, Lhikan. Vielleicht fühlt es sich im Moment noch seltsam an deine alten Prinzipien zu verraten, doch du wirst bald sehen wie schön es sein kann sich nicht an einen Kodex halten zu müssen." sagte Lhikans Begleiter. "Wieso auf ein Mal so redseelig, Vamprah? Beim Training hast du kein Wort mit mir gewechselt, sogar als ich beinahe von diesem Makuta ermordet worden wäre." erwiederte Lhikan. Erst jetzt fiel Dume auf, dass Lhikan eine neue Rüstung trug, die das Emblem der Bruderschaft dort hatte, wo damals sein Herzenslicht geleuchtet hatte. "Ich rede nur, wenn es notwendig ist, Lhikan. Merk dir das." erwiederte Vamprah und im nächsten Augenblick war er verschwunden. Dume folgte Lhikan noch eine Weile, bis er an einer schäbigen Barrake angekommen war. Lhikan öffnete die Tür und verschloss sie hinter sich. Wenige Sekunden später ging das Licht aus. Dume konnte beginnen. Kapitel 7: Mission Ein lauter Knall erschütterte die Oberfläche von Destral. Chirox wurde durch die Wand geschleudert und landete hart auf der sandigen Küste der Insel, Krika landete auf ihm. "Ich sagte doch, dass sich diese beiden Stoffe nicht vertragen!" schrie Chirox und stieß Krika von sich. "Ich hab genug davon! Du sorgst dafür, dass dieser Rahi fliegt!" sagte Krika und verschwand. Chriox sah ihm böse nach und kehrte schließlich in sein Labor zurück, denn er wollte den Rahi zum fliegen bringen und ihn Krika schenken... und er wollte ihn so gestalten, dass er explodierte, wenn sich Krika daraufsetzte. Wieso riskiere ich mein Leben, um Teridax zu unterstützen? Er war nie ein guter Anführer! Miserix wusste wie man uns anführen musste, er war immer hier um uns zu diregieren, doch Teridax? Er ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt seinen Plan langsam voran zu bringen, während Miserix ihn schon vor langer Zeit durchgeführt hätte, wenn er denn das Verlangen gehabt hätte Mata Nui zu betrügen. dachte Krika. Teridax ist ein schlechter Anführer, sein Plan ist zum Scheitern verurteilt, dagegen muss ich etwas tun! dachte er weiter und merkte dabei nicht, dass er direkt auf Icarax zulief. "Wen haben wir denn hier? Warum bist du nicht in deiner Werkstatt?" fragte Icarax mit einem tadelnden Tonfall. Krika würdigte diese Frage keiner Antwort, sondern antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage. "Warum bist du nicht in der Konferenzhalle, um den anderen Mitgliedern der Bruderschaft den Plan zu verkünden?" sagte Krika schnippisch, woraufhin sich Icarax' Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. "Ich bin schon fertig, was ich von dir noch nicht behaupten kann. Kann ich dir vielleicht bei irgendetwas helfen?" fragte Icarax. Krika schüttelte hektisch den Kopf, er stand immer in Icarax' Schatten. Immer hatte Icarax die wirkungsvolleren Rahi und die brutaleren Rahskhi geschaffen. Krika war der ewige zweite, doch Teridax hatte mehr vertrauen zu ihm, weshalb er in der Bruderschaft einen Rang höher war als Icarax. "Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle nicht so aufspielen. Im Moment bin ich der stellvertretende Herrscher der Insel und du nur einer meiner Untertanen." sagte Krika. Icarax Mine verfinsterte sich. "Das ist wohl wahr... ich verfluche den Tag, an dem du zu diesem ernannt wurdest." sagte Icarax wütend. "Du kannst so viel fluchen wie du willst, es wird nichts ändern. Aber du kannst froh sein, dass ich dir heute positiv gewillt bin. Anstatt dich für deine Frechheiten zu bestrafen, werde ich dich mit einer Mission belohnen. Einer Mission, von der du niemandem berichten darfst!" erklärte Krika mit geheimnisvoller Stimme. Icarax sah ihn ratlos an und beugte sich zu Krika vor, damit dieser nicht so laut sprechen musste. "Was für eine Mission?" fragte Icarax leise. Krika antwortete nicht sofort, sondern zog eine Karte aus seinem Beutel hervor. "Das ist eine uralte Karte des Universums. Auf dieser sind Inseln verzeichnet, die sonst auf keiner Karte verzeichnet sind. Der Orden von Mata Nui glaubte jeden getötet zu haben, der im Besitz einer solchen Karte war oder die Seerouten auswendig kannte, doch mich haben sie nicht gekriegt." sagte Krika und übergab Icarax die Karte. "Was soll ich jetzt damit?" fragte Icarax, der die Karte einsteckte. "Du wirst zur Insel Artidax reisen und unseren alten Anführer zurückholen, Miserix. Stellt keine Fragen, wieso er noch lebt. Du wirst ein Boot nehmen müssen, da die Insel durch irgendeine Kraft dafür sorgt, dass man dort nicht durch Teleportation ankommen kann. Deine Reise wird lang werden, aber wenn du versagst, wirst du dasselbe Schicksal wie Miserix erleben." sagte Krika. Icarax lächelte Krika an. "Ich denke ich weiß was du vorhast... die Idee gefällt mir." sagte Icarax und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hafen von Destral. Dabei kam er an einer Art Gefängnis vorbei, dessen Tür nur aus Gitterstäben bestand. Als er an dieser Tür vorbeiging lächelte er den Insassen zu, doch die sechs gefangenen lächelten nicht zurück. * * * Lhikan schlief auf seiner Pritsche und merkte nicht, wie eine glühende Hand sich auf seinen Nacken legte, ihn Betäubte und auf ein Boot Richtung Süden brachte. Keine Sorge Lhikan, bald wirst du wieder der Toa sein, der du im tiefsten Innern sein willst, doch für Nidhiki kommt die Hilfe zu spät. Er hat sich schon ganz dem Bösen verschrieben. dachte Dume, während er das Boot durch die Fluten lenkte. Während er segelte bemerkte er zwei glühende Punkte, die sich schnell unter der Wasseroberfläche fortbewegten. Sie wurden von neun gewaltigen Tentakeln verfolgt. "Sie existieren also doch... interessant." sagte Dume leise zu sich selbst, der nun wusste, dass eine alte Legende wahr war. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schlief er ein, denn nun hatte er die Gewissheit, dass er sich auf das Prinzip der Bestimmung verlassen konnte. Kaptiel 8: Kontinent Dume hatte unzählige Zwischenstops auf verschiedenen Inseln gemacht. Er konnte die Tage seiner Reise nicht mehr zählen, er schätzte seine Abwesenheit von Metru Nui auf einige Monate. Das schwierigste an seiner Reise war jedoch Lhikan. Der Toa des Feuers wehrte sich, konnte die massiven Protodermisfesseln jedoch nicht öffnen. Es tat Dume weh seinen ehemaligen Schützling so zu sehen und er hoffte, dass er so schnell wie möglich am Südlichen Kontinent ankam. Er war zwar auf verschiedenen Inseln gewesen, doch die Matoraner von dort waren alle unbewacht, kein Toa in Sicht. Schließlich sah er erneut Land am Horizont, doch er steckte die Hoffnung zurück, dass es der Südliche Kontinent war. Auf dem Boot war es komplett ruhig, denn Lhikan war mal wieder bewusstlos. Dume wusste, dass es nicht die beste Methode war einen Gefangenen zum schweigen zu bringen, doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit Lhikan zu retten. Mit einem starken Ruck landete das Boot an der Küste der Insel. Es war hellichter Tag und in der Ferne erkannte Dume die Umrisse eines Dorfes - nein einer Stadt, in deren Zentrum sich eine gewaltige Festung befand. "Tut mir leid, Lhikan. Ich muss dich schon wieder verlassen." sagte Dume, während er Lhikan so fest er konnte an den Mast des Bootes fesselte. "Hoffentlich bin ich hier endlich richtig." sagte er zu sich selbst und machte sich auf den Weg in die Stadt. Nach weniger als zwanzig Minuten hatte er die Stadt erreicht. Erst als er sich in der Stadt befand merkte er, dass diese ungefähr so groß war wie Metru Nui, wenn es irgendwo einen Toa gab, dann musste er in dieser Stadt sein und vermutlich in der gewaltigen Festung. Die Straßen der Stadt waren mit Matoranischen Händlern überflutet und Dume gliederte sich in die Masse ein, was jedoch nicht gelang, denn überall wo er hinging wurde er mit Bewunderung bestaunt. Schließlich gelangte er auf einen großen Platz und die Matoraner versammelten sich in einem Kreis um ihn herum. "Was sucht ein Turaga auf Olda Nui?" fragte ein Ta-Matoraner verwundert seinen Freund. Dume hörte die Frage und beantwortete sie. "Ich komme von einer Insel namens Metru Nui! Meine Insel ist schutzlos und die letzten beiden Toa wurden in Schatten-Toa verwandelt, ich bin auf der Suche nach Verstärkung in diese Stadt gekommen. Gibt es in der Stadt Toa?" fragte Dume die verstörte Masse. "Ja, den gibt es. Unser Anführer ist ein Toa. Und er stammt von Metru Nui!" erwiederte ein schwarz gepanzerter Matoraner. "Er stammt von Metru Nui? Wo finde ich diesen Toa? Ich muss sofort zu ihm!" schrie Dume. Daraufhin zeigten die Matoraner gleichzeitig auf die gewaltige Festung im Zentrum der Stadt. "In diesem Gebäude?" fragte Dume, woraufhin die Matoraner nickten als wären sie eins. "Das Rathaus von Olda Nui ist der Sitz unserer Regierung, dort wirst du Toa Jadekaiser finden." "Jad... Jadekaiser?" fragte Dume verwundert und starrte in die ausdruckslosen Augen der Matoraner. "Hört mir zu, etwa zwanzig Minuten von hier entfernt liegt ein Boot an der Küste. Auf diesem Boot befindet sich ein gefesselter bewusstloser Toa. Bewaffnet euch und bringt ihn zum Rathaus." befahl Dume und ging auf das Rathaus zu. Die Matoraner folgten seinem Befehl. * * * Dume hatte schwierigkeiten sich in dem Gewirr aus Gängen zurechtzufinden, doch schließlich fand er eine gewaltige, durch Protostahl verstärkte, Eisentür, auf der das Bild einer Kanohi Akaku eingraviert war. Andächtig blieb Dume vor der massiven Tür stehen. Toa Jadekaiser war einst ein Toa Mangai gewesen. Er lebte auf Metru Nui bevor Dume von Teridax entführt wurde und so erfuhr Dume nie davon, dass der falsche Turaga Dume alle Toa Mangai auf verschiedene Missionen schickte, auf denen die Toa sterben sollten. Dume hatte immer vermutet, dass die Toa Mangai bei dem Versuch Metru Nui zu beschützen starben, doch nun stand er hier und nur eine Tür trennte ihn von Jadekaiser. In gleichmäßigem Rhytmus klopfte er an die Tür, welche sich kurz danach öffnete. Er sah eine Menge uniformierter Ko-Matoraner, die einen großen Ovalen Tisch bewachten, an dem sechs Matoraner und ein Toa versammelt waren. "Turaga Dume?" fragte der weiß gepanzerte Toa als er den Turaga erblickte. Dume wagte nicht etwas zu sagen, sondern trat nur ein. "Was suchst du auf Olda Nui? Du hast mich doch hierher geschickt, damit ich die Stadt anführe." erklärte Jadekaiser. "Das war ich nicht, das war ein Verräter, der meine Gestalt angenommen hatte. Jadekaiser, ich brauche deine Hilfe." erwiederte Dume. Jadekaiser starrte den Turaga an und gab daraufhin ein Handzeichen, woraufhin alle Matoraner den Raum verließen. "Ich sehe du bist ein guter Anführer." sagte Dume stolz. "Nun ja, es war nicht immer einfach. Ich wäre auf dem Weg hierher beinahe von Dunklen Jägern ermordet worden, aber ich konnte entkommen. Danach starteten sie immer neue Attacken auf die Insel, doch mit Hilfe der zahlreichen Toa konnten wir sie zurückschlagen." sagte Jadekaiser. "Es gibt noch mehr Toa auf der Insel?" fragte Dume erstaunt. "Nein. Es gab viele Toa auf der Insel, doch sie sind alle verschwunden. Vor einige Monaten kam ein Toa namens Kuhul auf die Insel und berichtete von einer wichtigen Mission auf Tren Kroms Insel. Die ca. 200 Toa des Südlichen Kontinents sind ihm gefolgt, doch keiner davon kehrte jemals zurück." "Tren Kroms Insel? Dann weiß ich was mein nächster Halt ist." sagte Dume. "Du musst mir helfen, begleite mich. Metru Nui ist schutzlos und ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Makuta einen Angriff planen." "Schutzlos? Was ist mit den Toa Mangai?" fragte Jadekaiser. "Sie sind alle verschwunden, bis auf Lhikan und Nidhiki, doch die Makuta haben die beiden in Schatten-Toa verwandelt. Ich konnte Lhikan retten, deine Matoraner sind mit ihm gerade auf den Weg hierher, doch er ist immer noch ein Wesen des Schattens, wie können wir ihn retten?" fragte Dume. "Ich kenne einen Weg. Hast du jemals von Karda Nui gehört?" fragte Jadekaiser. Dume nickte und lächelte. Kapitel 9: Falscher Halt Icarax langweilte sich, er hatte nichts zu tun und war es nicht gewohnt so langsam zu reisen. Normaler Weise war er innerhalb von Sekunden von einem Ort zum anderen gereist, doch nun saß er schon seit zehn Monaten in seinem Boot und suchte nach einer Insel, die es Gerüchten zufolge nicht einmal gab. Diese Karte hilft mir herzlich wenig! dachte sich Icarax, der nun erneut auf die uralte Karte starrte, die er von Krika bekommen hatte. Auf dieser war ganz eindeutig Artidax verzeichnet, doch Icarax fand sie nicht. Sie musste in der Nähe sein, doch es schien fast so als wollte sie nicht gefunden werden. Wenn ich wieder auf Destral bin werde ich Krika eigenhändig zerfetzen! dachte Icarax, doch seine Gedanken wurden von einer Erscheinung am Horizont unterbrochen. Der Makuta sah auf die Karte. Er wusste zwar nicht genau wo er sich im Moment befand, doch er war des reisens leid und setzte die Segel in die Richtung in der in der Ferne die Insel auftauchte. Es war weniger eine Insel als ein gewaltiger Fels, der sich aus der Wasseroberfläche erhob. Moment, irgendwas fühlt sich an dieser Insel falsch an. dachte sich Icarax und wendete den Kurs. Es war kein bekanntes Gefühl, das den Makuta in diesem Moment beschlich, doch es war so stark, dass er umkehren musste. Das Gefühl war Furcht. Aus irgend einem Grund fürchtete er sich vor der Insel. Auf ein Mal passierte etwas seltsames, der Wind drehte sich. Die Strömung veränderte sich. So fest Icarax versuchte den Kurs seines Schiffs zu ändern, gelang es ihm doch nicht. Sein Boot wurde durch die immer stärker werdende Strömung zur Insel gezogen. So lange habe ich keinen fremden Geist mehr spüren können. dies waren die Worte, die Icarax in diesem Moment in seinem Verstand hörte. "Wer bist du? Wer spricht zu mir!" schrie Icarax aus vollem Hals und nahm seine Waffe zur Hand. Du kannst kämpfen, du kannst dich wehren, du kannst dich verteidigen. Aber denke daran, dass du auch verlieren kannst und bei einem Gegner wie mir... wirst du verlieren. Seit dem Beginn der Zeit lebe ich auf dieser Insel. Mein Name ist Tren Krom. sagte die Stimme in Icarax' Kopf. Der Makuta zuckte als er diesen Namen hörte und verlor somit sein Gleichgewicht. Er landete mit dem Kopf vor der uralten Karte, die er von Krika bekommen hatte und rollte sie auf. "Ich habe mich total versegelt!" schrie er mit Wut auf sich selbst. Nun wusste er, dass es kein Zurück gab. Er musste kämpfen, doch was waren seine Kräfte verglichen mit den Kräften des ehemaligen Herrschers des Universums? Das Schiff landete mit einem starken Ruck an der Küste und schleuderte Icarax fast von Bord. Der Strand der Insel war sehr klein, da der Großteil der Landmasse aus einem gewaltigen Felsen bestand. Icarax griff seinen Speer und machte sich bereit. Auf ein Mal hörte er die Stimme wieder. Denkst du, dass dein kleiner Speer etwas gegen mich ausrichten kann? Ich habe Kräfte, die mächtiger sind als die vereinten Kräfte aller Makuta und Toa vereint. "Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich dich bekämpfen will. Ich will nur genug Zeit haben, um meine Genossen zu informieren." sagte Icarax selbstsicher. Er bereitete sich darauf vor Krika mental zu kontaktieren, doch es war unmöglich. Da du mir offensichtlich nicht wohlgesinnt bist habe ich beschlossen deine Kräfte zu deaktivieren. "Wenn du so ein mächtiges Wesen bist, wieso zeigst du dich dann nicht?" schrie Icarax und hielt seinen Kopf, wobei er ihn schon fast zerdrückte, er wollte nur diese Stimme aus seinem Inneren verdrängen, egal ob er dabei starb. Wieso suchst du mich nicht? Ihr Makuta habt euch vor langer Zeit gegen Mata Nui gestellt. Wahrlich, ich bin kein Fan von Mata Nui, doch er steht für alles was mir wichtig ist - das Universum. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr mir dieses Universum wegnehmt! Seit dem Tag an dem ihr Mata Nui verraten habt verachte ich euch zutiefst. Wenn du mich sehen willst, Icarax, dann wirst du mich suchen müssen. Vorsichtig ging Icarax an der Küste der Insel entlang, ständig auf der Suche nach einem Eingang in den Berg, denn dort befand sich Tren Krom am wahrscheinlichsten. "Du willst dich nicht zeigen? Das muss einen Grund haben. Du hast eine Schwachstelle und ich werde sie finden." sagte Icarax. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück. sprach Tren Krom in Icarax' Geist und lachte dabei, es war kein schönes Geräusch. Icarax presste sich gegen einen Felsen und sah vorsichtig um die Ecke, doch alle Vorsicht half nichts als er das Tentakel-Wesen erblickte. Ein grünes Wesen hing im Felsen, dessen Tentakel zu allen Seiten abstanden und von denen gelber Schleim tropfte. Der Anblick des Grauens wurde durch ca. 150 gefangene Toa vervollständigt, die gefesselt an dem Felsen um Tren Krom hingen. An diesem Tag hörte man einen Makuta so laut schreien als würde er die Kraft seines Powerschreis verwenden, doch dieser Makuta hatte nicht die Fähigkeit seine Kräfte zu benutzen, der Schrei war ein Schrei von Angst mit einem Hauch Wahnsinn. "Willkommen. Du bist nun auch ein gefangener Tren Kroms." sagte Tren Krom und packte den Makuta mit einem seiner Tentakel. Er fesselte den Makuta an die Felswand, an die auch die Toa gefesselt waren. Erst jetzt bemerkte Icarax, dass viele der dort gefesselten Toa tot waren. "Keine Sorge, die Zeit bis du wieder gebraucht wirst, wird im Flug vergehen." sagte Tren Krom und veretzte Icarax in eine mächtige Illusion. Kapitel 10: Das Licht "Tren Kroms Insel ist ein Ort, den man zwar finden, aber nie verlassen kann." erklärte Dume. Toa Jadekaiser sah besorgt aus. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben nur auf Metru Nui oder Olda Nui verbracht. Sogar bevor er nach Metru Nui kam war er ein Toa von Olda Nui, jedoch sehr unerfahren. "Wieso sollte ein Toa seine Brüder mit Absicht auf diese Insel schicken?" fragte Jadekaiser überrascht. "Es gibt zwei mögliche Gründe. Entweder war es wirklich eine sehr wichtige Mission, bei der jeder Toa gebraucht wurde, oder ein Verräter hat alle Toa aus dem Weg geräumt. Wenn letzteres zutrifft muss dieser Verräter sehr gut im Vorraus geplant haben. Oder eine höhere Macht war im Spiel." erklärte Dume. "Höhere Macht? Mata Nui?" fragte Jadekaiser. "Jadekaiser, du wirst es erfahren, wenn es soweit ist. Noch ist nicht der Moment für die Offenbarung alter Legenden gekommen. Doch von einer Legende kann ich dir berichten. Die Bibliothek von Metru Nui berichtet von einem Wesen namens Tren Krom, einem Wesen, das noch vor Mata Nui über dieses Universum herrschte. Als die Zeit kam und Mata Nui eingesetzt wurde, wurde dieses Wesen auf eine kleine Insel, die fast nur aus einem riesigen Berg bestand, verbannt. Dort wartet es noch heute darauf befreit zu werden und niemand entkommt ihm." sagte Dume. "Wieso hält er jeden dort fest?" fragte Jadekaiser. "Tren Krom ist mächtig. Er hat Kräfte, die wir uns nicht einmal vorstellen können. Er kann in jedermanns Bestimmung sehen. Diejenigen, vor denen noch großes liegt, lässt er am Leben, doch die nutzlosen werden getötet. Doch denjenigen, die nutzlos sind unterbreitet er ein Angebot: Sie können weiterleben, müssen jedoch den Körper mit ihm tauschen. Glücklicher Weise hat noch niemand das Angebot angenommen." erklärte Dume. "Was würde passieren, wenn dieses Wesen freikommt?" fragte Jadekaiser. "Das wird dir nur Mata Nui beantworten können." erwiederte Dume. "Du sagst also, dass alle meine Freunde auf dieser Insel gefangen sind oder noch schlimmer, dass sie tot sind? Ich muss sofort dort hin!" schrie Jadekaiser wutentbrannt und ließ den bewusstlosen Lhikan, den er bisher auf den Schultern getragen hatte, fallen. "Nein! Ich werde dort hingehen. Ich kenne meine Bestimmung, aber du würdest uns auf Tren Kroms Insel als Gefangener wenig dienen. Jadekaiser, eine große Zukunft liegt vor dir, vertrau mir, so wie du es immer getan hast." sagte Dume. Jadekaiser brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, doch wenig später war er wieder ruhig. "Was soll ich dann tun? Soll ich aus sicherer Entfernung zusehen wie du es mit dem wohl mächtigsten Wesen des Universums aufnimmst?" fragte Jadekaiser mit ironischem Tonfall in der Stimme. Dume erwiederte nur mit einem simplen Lächeln. "Glaub mir, selbst das stärkste Wesen hat eine Schwachstelle... du wirst nicht mitkommen. Du wirst Lhikan nach Karda Nui bringen und dort alles tun, um ihn wieder in den Toa zu verwandeln, der er einst war. Hast du das verstanden?" fragte Dume. Jadekaiser nickte. Mit diesen Worten stieg Dume in sein Boot und segelte Richtung Westen. Jadekaiser machte sich sofort auf den Weg nach Karda Nui. Es war ein unendlich langer Weg bis zum südlichen Eingang, der sich in der Kuppel befand, die Karda Nui umschloss. Auf seinem Weg musste er zahlreiche wilde Rahi besiegen, doch schießlich gelangte er in das Herz des Universums, dem Kern von Mata Nui selbst. Diese Energie ist überwältigend. dachte Jadekaiser als er die Kuppel betrat. Karda Nui fungierte als Herz des riesigen Roboters, in dem sich das Universum befand und diese Energie konnte jeder spüren. Jadekaiser sah sich um. Die Luft war erfüllt von Rahi und der Boden glich einem Regenwald. "Ein Toa! Seit so langer Zeit haben wir auf die Ankunft von Toa gewartet und nun sind sie da." sagte eine unbekannte Stimme. Jadekaiser drehte sich um und sah in die leuchtend gelben Augen eines rot gepanzerten Av-Matoraners, sein Name war Radiak. "Dein Freund, er ist anders als wir. Das darf nicht sein." fuhr der Matoraner fort. "Du hast recht kleiner Matoraner. Sag mir, gibt es hier in der Nähe irgendwo eine Horde Klakk?" fragte Jadekaiser. "Sicher, sie haben sich in einem der größten Stalaktiten eingenistet. Es ist keine 500 bio von hier entfernt." erwiederte Radiak. Jadekaisers Herz wurde in diesem Moment von Erleichterung überwältigt, denn es gab Hoffnung. In wenigen Sekunden konnte er endlich wieder einem alten Freund in die Augen sehen. Epilog Die Reise kam Dume sehr kurz vor. Er hatte die alten Legenden auswendig im Kopf und wusste daher, wo er Tren Kroms Insel finden konnte. Die Seeroute hatte er schon zu seinen Toa-Zeiten auswendig gelernt und nun konnte er sie endlich auch ein Mal gebrauchen. So dauerte es nur ein paar Tage, bis er die Siluhette von Tren Kroms Insel am Horizont erblickte. Entschlossen strandete er auf der Insel und machte sich auf den Weg. "Tren Krom! Wo bist du!" schrie Dume lauthals. Auch einmal eine Abwechslung - ein Turaga, der keine Furcht vor mir zeigt, oder diese geschickt verbergt. sagte eine Stimme in Dumes Kopf. "Deine Stimme ist nicht gerade eine Erholung." sagte Dume. Danke, ich tue mein bestes das auch so zu lassen. erwiederte Tren Krom in Dumes Kopf. "Sag mir einfach wo ich dich finden kann. Ich bin gekommen, um sie zu holen." sagte Dume kühn. Du willst meine Gefangenen holen? Damit bin ich aber seltsamer Weise nicht einverstanden, wir verstehen uns so gut. Wir führen lange Gespräche über den Tod und die Hoffnungslosigkeit. Willst du das wirklich alles zu nichte machen?" fragte Tren Krom mit einem gespielten traurigen Ton. "Sei still Tren Krom. Du kennst die Legende, es muss geschehen. Es ist alles vorherbestimmt." sagte Dume. ''Ich war noch nie der Fan von der Bestimmung. Ich lebe lieber so wie es mir gefällt. "Du weißt genau, dass das nicht möglich ist, Tren Krom. Vielleicht liegt deine Bestimmung nicht in den Händen Mata Nuis, doch sie liegt auch nicht in deinen eigenen. Du unterliegst der Pflicht, die du den Großen Wesen geschworen hast, die jeder den Großen Wesen geschworen hat. Lass die Toa gehen und deine Bestimmung wird sich auch erfüllen.'' Und wann wird das sein? Wann wird sich meine Bestimmung erfüllen? Wann werde ich frei sein? Wann wird man mich brauchen? fragte Tren Krom sauer. "Es wird schneller passieren als du denkst. Ich habe gewissheit. Ich habe die antiken Wesen gesehen. Die Legende um das Buch ist wahr." erklärte Dume. Lange Zeit kam nichts von Tren Krom. Einige Minuten verharrte Dume, bevor er in seinem Kopf ein Schnaufen hörte. "Hör zu, ich muss dich nicht sehen, um dich zu fürchten, Tren Krom. Ich schätze deine Macht und dein Wissen. Ich fordere nur eines von dir: nutze dein Wissen und nutze deine Macht, um dem Universum zu helfen, das du so sehr liebst." Ich werde sie gehen lassen. sagte Tren Krom. Aber ich tue es nur für mich!" "Was anderes will ich gar nicht." antwortete Dume. Für einen Moment wurde alles unendlich hell und als sich das Licht wieder legte, befand sich Dume mit einer Armee aus Toa auf der Insel Metru Nui. Hoffnung war wieder ein Wort, das ausgesprochen werden konnte. Erfahre wie es weitergeht in: ''Der Große Krieg'' Charaktere Toa Datei:LhikanIdekria.jpg|Toa Lhikan Datei:Schattenlhikan.jpg|Schatten-Toa Lhikan Datei:NidhikiIdekria.jpg|Toa Nidhiki Datei:Bild052.jpg|Schatten-Toa Nidhiki Datei:MangaiJadekaiser.jpg|Toa Jadekaiser Makuta Datei:Krika.jpg|Krika Datei:Icarax.jpg|Icarax Andere Datei:Dume.png|Turaga Dume Kategorie:Epos